


One Year Later

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: It's been a year since "The Break Up" and Kurt found himself standing in front of a familiar cafe. Maybe it was nostalgia calling out for him. Maybe it was the need to feel something again. Whatever that maybe was, Kurt found himself stepping inside the establishment.If only he knew that someone else had the same "maybe"s that beckons the next customer to follow suit moments after.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	One Year Later

**Author's Note:**

> An oldie post from Jan 2018, originally posted on my tumblr. Decided to post it here as well !

Kurt stared warily at the cafe’s name, waiting for his heart to ache, for his feet to run, for his breathing to heighten. But nothing. His heart still feels fine, his feet remained rooted to the ground and his breathing remained normal.

_Maybe everything’s okay now_

Closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, he braced himself to be hit by the strong aroma of coffee and sweet pastries as he opened the door and took a step in. But instead, he was hit with sentiments and nostalgia. He could almost hear familiar laughter and hushed whispers at what was dubbed as “their corner”. Stomping down the memories, his eyes quickly darted around the coffee shop, absorbing every little detail, noting the minor changes since the last time he was here, exactly a year ago.

Before the queue could get any longer, Kurt quickly made way to the counter, preparing himself to say his usual order while fishing out for his wallet from his satchel. Being kept busy at the moment, Kurt failed to notice that someone else has entered the cafe too, entering with the same intent as him.

Kurt also failed to notice that the same exact man paused at the door for a second, taking in the aroma and the scene of the cafe. He also failed to have noticed that he had a familiar scent to him as he queued behind him, a familiar presence. But it doesn’t matter because Kurt would soon enough notice the new company.

“A non-fat mocha grande and a strawberry cheesecake. Having here, please,” Kurt said, placing the exact change on the counter before swiftly moving to the side to allow the person behind to say his order.

And suddenly, it felt like the world slowed down and the mindless chatters going in the background came to a halt. It was almost like a scene out of a movie, when the protagonist laid his eyes on the love of his life for the first time. Only this time, Kurt knows there was no happy ending in this situation. The feelings Kurt was expecting to feel before he stepped into the cafe hit him full blast and he found himself trying to fight his urge to run. His flight instincts going crazy, so was his heart and his breath quickly got shallow. Gripping the counter tightly, Kurt turned around slightly.

Piercing green eyes stared into his currently blue eyes, an expression which he thought to have mirrored his own. Eyes wide open, face becoming pale, mouth slightly open. Without looking at the cashier, Sebastian stiffly said out his order and placed the money on the counter, asking to keep the change. He walked to the side, keeping a distance from the latter but never taking his gaze off of him.

Soon the two found themselves, rather unwilling they must add, seated opposite each other with their orders untouched on the table. They didn’t know what to say. Both of them dreamt and hoped for this moment. Just one moment to get everything off their chest, things they’ve been holding onto since they parted ways. The moment they’ve been waiting for is here. So what are they waiting for exactly?

But those unsaid words, did they really matter after all? Would it have changed what happened a year ago? Probably not but then again, were they even trying to change the past?

One look at each other, they know nothing has changed a year since they said their goodbyes, heated words exchanged, doors slamming, tears falling.

Even after they separated, a year later, they still loved each other. Kurt loves Sebastian. Sebastian loves Kurt. There’s no denying that.

However, the two men ate in silence, drinking their coffee as they savored each sip. Once their plate was cleared, their cups empty, Kurt and Sebastian stared at each other, resigned and defeated because, in the end, they know there was only one thing left to say to each other.

“Goodbye Sebastian,” Kurt softly said as he removed the chain around his neck, carefully placing it on the wooden table between them.

Always being known as the more cold-hearted one between the two of them, Sebastian couldn’t help but choke out his own goodbyes as he grasped the ring that was hanging from the chain, eyes shining brightly from the unshed tears.

“Goodbye, Kurt.”


End file.
